FAXidental Misunderstanding
by Flight at Midnight
Summary: What happens when you add an innuendo-filled "contest" between Iggy and Fang, a jealous and overreacting Fang, a certain ex-boyfriend's name, and a ticked off Max together? Hilarity with a heaping of Fax! One-shot.


**A/N: Well, what do you do when you're bored? I personally don't know (as that would be kind of creeper), but I write more fanfictions that I should! So, this is pretty much a product of boredom... and of my friends and our little contests.**

**I hope you enjoy, and please remember to review, because I really appreciate feedback and concrit!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Supernatural, not Maximum Ride, NADA! If you recognize it, it is not mine!**

**Warning: Erm this has some* innuendo in it. You've been warned. Oh, also, it is a tad bit OOC :)**

***okay, a whole freakin' lot**

* * *

**Fang POV**

Ever wonder "How the heck did I get into this mess?"

Well, if you haven't, I certainly have.

I am currently wondering this because Max is glaring at me with the same glare that she stole off of me. But, wait, I'm getting way ahead of myself.

It all started about an hour ago…

_Flashback_

The younger kids in the Flock finally complained to Max enough to get her to rent us a hotel room for the night.

Believe it or not, I was pretty psyched. I know, I know, it's really out of character for me to be excited, but every once in a while, it's nice to have an actual bed and a roof over your head.

So, we had gotten two rooms on a "discount" *hackAngelhackmindpowershack*so the boys were in one room, and girls in another. We all settled into our separate rooms, getting ready for bed. It was just Iggy and me in our room, though, because Gazzy had gone off with Angel and Total to see if they could steal any food from room service.

Anyway, Iggy and I were deciding what was better: adding "if you know what I mean" to the end of sentences, or "in my pants."

"No, dude, listen," I said to Iggy. "'I am going to the store, if you know what I mean.' See how much innuendo you get from that?"

"No, you listen. 'There is a party, in my pants.' See? That's so much funnier." He did have a point there. We went back and forth for a while.

"I'm petting a dog, if you know what I mean."

"There's a buzzing noise, in my pants."

"I'm cutting a pizza, if you know what I mean."

"I see Max, in my pants."

I paused. "Really, Iggy? Really?" He just shrugged.

"I thought it would get you to stop and admit 'in my pants' was better. Which it is," Iggy drawled.

"You know what," I said, "let's see what Max thinks is better. She is usually uptight about this kind of stuff, that it should be easy to tell which one she freaks out over more. Whichever one she freaks out over more is the winner." Iggy agreed, and I went out into the hall to go to the girls' room and ask Max.

I noticed the door was ajar, so I was about to go in, when I overheard Nudge squealing about something.

"ZOMG, Max," she started excitedly, "Sam's the cutest guy ever, isn't he?"

What? Sam, the wiener from Virginia? Hah, Max hates his guts since she thinks he was an Eraser.

"Yea, he is, I guess," I heard Max say, amusedly.

What?

Did Max just say that she thought Sam was cute? No. Just, no. She's supposed to be over him by now, and with me! I'm supposed to be the cute one! (I just got shivers – did I really think that?)

Ticked off like there's no tomorrow, I stormed into the room. Well, ninja-stormed. I do have a silent thing to uphold.

"Oh, hey, Fang," Max said nonchalantly, then turned her attention back to the TV that the girls had on.

Just a 'Hey Fang' when she just tore my heart out and stomped on it because she pretty much admitted to liking her wiener ex? How could she?!

"I overheard you Max," I said, and she looked momentarily confused. Then, a look that was along the lines of realization came across her face, and she opened her mouth to say something. I cut her off, though.

"I heard you say that you think Sam is cute. How could you think that? He is such a wiener! And you're with ME." I was about to uncharacteristically rant more, when Max started laughing.

"Oh, so now you're laughing at me? I see," I said, but was silenced by Max's lips. I heard Nudge giggle on the bed somewhere behind me. (_Non-Flashback Fang: I just realized how wrong that sounded. I apologize._)

Max then broke off the kiss.

"That got you to stop," she said, grinning. "When I said Sam, I meant Sam Winchester, on this show Nudge and I are watching. Not," she snorted, "wiener Sam."

Oh. I did my half-grin that I know Max loves.

"Well, that makes me feel better. And like an idiot." I added in afterthought.

"You just overreacted," Max said in a _duh_ tone.

"Haha, it was pretty funny. Especially when Fang started rambling like I do sometimes. I don't even notice when I ramble half the time! Do you guys ever notice when I rambl-" Nudge was cut off by Iggy bursting into the room.

"Hey Fang," Iggy said as he burst into the room, "Did you ask Max yet about the contest... in my pants?!"

Ugh. Iggy.

_End Flashback_

And that is why Max is standing over me right now, with her death glare, yelling at me for being such a pervert.

Oh well. That kiss was worth it... if you know what I mean!

...Iggy's right. 'In my pants' wins.

* * *

**Jared Padalecki plays Sam Winchester on Supernatural. I don't watch the show, but I thought he was pretty cute, and his name was good for the plot :D**

**R&R?**

**Oh, and on a side note: This is a little one-shot present for all of my Beach FAXcation reviewers. Thanks for being so awesome! This is also to make up for a mini-hiatus I will be going on as of now. Check my profile for deets!**


End file.
